Psycho Street
by InactiveAnon
Summary: The residences of Domino City, Japan put on a demented parody of Sesame Street. Ye have been warned! THIS IS SO CRACK IT MAKES CRACK LOOK LIKE...UHM..NOT CRACK!


**Psycho Street**

**By: BloodEngel**

_Summary: _The residences of Domino City, Japan put on a demented parody of Sesame Street. Ye have been warned!!

_Disclaimer: _**Kaede: ** I take no legal rights over Yu-Gi-Oh or Sesame Street. They belong to their respective owners. I also disown this peculiar work of fiction, as it is horribly demented. In my opinion alone it is a serious errant (big word!) from the paths of well-maintained sanity and is internecine (big word!) to readers everywhere. Anyone who sees it should aegis (big word!) themselves against it immediately, as it will vitiate (big word!) the record of normal people everywhere. Please feel free to ignore (big word?) this work.

**Yuzuki: ** Kaede, you were asked to write a disclaimer-NOT an English essay on Hikari's FanFiction!! Sheesh! .

**Blood-chan: **I'll top the bill, I'll earn the kill! I have to find the will to carry-on with the-on with the-on with the show!! ((Moulin Rouge)) (don't own)

'Twas a normal day in Domino City. The gigantic yellow birds were howling and the shaggy, brown dogs were chirping.

Correction.

'Twas a normal day on Psycho Street.

Outside the vacant game shop sat a very bored former Pharaoh in a bird costume. Why was he in a bird costume? He didn't know. All he remembered was being about to save the world from evil for about the hundredth time when a very scary authoress appeared and poked him, which sent him spiraling through a tunnel of swirling colours. Next thing he knew he was in a bird suit.

Said Pharaoh in a bird suit sighed, "What will Yuugi say if he sees me like this?"

Honda, who was in a dog suit, shrugged his shoulders before using one of his hind legs to scratch his flea collar.

Then the random authoress randomly appeared in a random smoke-cloud of random-ness!! As the smoke cleared she yelled, "ALL FEAR THE RANDOM-NESS!! ...AND MY YAMI!!"

"Why have you brought us here?!" The one in the big yellow bird suit asked in a fury.

"Because," the authoress yelled, "I have writer's block and need to write something completely random to get over it!! Now Pharaoh in a Big Bird costume, the number of the day!!"

"Never!!" The 'Pharaoh in a Big Bird costume' cried, "I'll never give in!!"

The authoress smacked herself on the head. "You just did."

"What?"

"124th Rule of All Fanfictions--whenever you say you'll never do something you then must immediately do it." The random authoress stated.

"Ha! I am the Pharaoh! King of Egypt! I am not restricted by rules such as those!!"

"But it's illegal here on Psycho Street for anyone not the obey the Rules of All Fanfictions—especially the 124th one." The authoress said. "And you're already writing the number of the day on the board."

"Wha--?!" The Nameless Pharaoh stared at the piece of chalk in his hand, then the chalkboard before throwing the chalk as far away as possible. "Three Thousand...?"

The authoress grinned, "Yep!! As in how long you have been trapped in that puzzle!"

"Hey how'd you--" But the Pharaoh's inquiries were cut short by a loud wailing sound...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Seto Kaiba, clad in a black cape and a strangely receding hair-line ran up to Mou Hitori no Yuugi, holding a piece of yellow chalk. "You hit me with a piece of chalk. 'A piece' as in singular! One! One piece of yellow chalk, ha ha ha!!" The CEO clamped a hand over his mouth, shocked at himself.

"Hello, Mr. Count!!" The authoress said, smiling wildly.

Seto scowled before exclaiming, "YOU!! You brought me here!! And that's Mr. Kaiba to you!!"

"Count Kaiba!" The authoress cried, shojo sparkles clouding her eyes. No, she is not a Kaiba fan girl. She is simply not entirley sober...

Just then, it began raining. Everyone's eyes grew wide, as it had been perfectly sunny just a few seconds ago. Then they understood. "The Grouch!!" they all cried, "I mean--Malik!!"

Malik was the only one lacking a costume, and was instead wearing a slimy coat of heavy green goo. "What the--"

"One! One falling raindrop!" Kaiba yelled, watching the rain intently. "Two...Three...Four..."

"Umm...Anyway, WHAT THE BOB IS GOING ON HERE?!" Malik asked loudly while trying to scrape off the goo from himself.

Honda sighed, "Fanfictions, insane authoresses, and writer's block--**that's **what happened." The random authoress then hit him with a rolled up news paper.

"Bad! Bad dog, bad!!"

"Ow! Why isn't Jounochi the dog?!" Honda interrogated. The aurthoress shrugged.

_"One hundred and ten raindrops!! Hahahah!!"_

Malik gave the authoress a good survey. 'Let's see, dark brown hair with small red streaks...dressed in all black...necklace that looks like a dog collar...bracelet with spikes on it...exceptionally curved honey-brown eyes...skin so pale it rivals Ryou's...hmmm.' Malik furrowed his brow, trying to recall why the girl seemed so familiar.

_"Ten thousand, two hundred and fifty five raindrops!"_

"I know!! You're the Nameless Authoress, warned of upon the writings of the Tablet, aren't you?!" Malik shouted in resolution.

"Ehh...I have been called that..." confessed the Nameless Authoress. "But I'm more commonly known as BloodEngel. But either way, now that you've found out my name I am inclined to send you back--You see, that is the only plot this story has. You all trying to get away from Psycho Street...And me tormenting Seto Kaiba. However...would you be so kind as to present our viewers with the word of the day?"

_"Fourteen million, seven hundered and fifteen raindrops!!"_

Malik simply nodded and cleared his throat. "Today's word is a compound word. Imp...iii-mmm-p. Definition: Yuugi. Synonyms: The Pharaoh's Hikari. Antonyms: Yami no Bakura, Yami no Malik, a tall person. Next word: Pale...p-aaa-le. Definition: Ryou's skin colour."

"Now let's put our two words together!" BloodEngel cried in excitement.

Malik cleared his throat again and a drum roll was heard. "Imp...Pale. Imp...Pale. Impale!! Definition: What the very pale Mou Hitori no Ryou would like to do to the imp named Yuugi!!

"YAAYY!!"

_"ONE BILLION, SEVEN MILLION, TEN THOUSAND AND FIVE RAINDROPS!!"_

Then Honda, Malik and Yami disappeared.

"On to the next act!" The authoress formerly known as BloodEngel said as she began skipping down the sand-brick road.

_"FOURTEEN TRILLION AND ONE RAINDROPS!! ...WAIT!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!"_

Ryou: The End?

Yami: Ra, I hope so….


End file.
